The disadvantages caused by the continuously increasing transverse width of farm implements as farm operations continue to grow larger are well known. Transportation of the implements over public roadways between fields where it is desired to operate the implement is a central disadvantage. Many solutions to the problem have been proposed, all of which, however, have certain inherent disadvantages.
In one well known and used technique, the implement is disconnected from the tractor when one field operation is finished and re-connected to the tractor by one end of the implement. This results in a narrower transverse width for transportation but it is inconvenient for the tractor operator and may result in exceeding the legally permissible transport width may due to the implement configuration. The length of the implement may also be too long to move conveniently.
In another technique, the end sections of the implement may be "winged-up". This results in a narrower transverse width without the operator inconvenience inherent in end transport but it frequently results in unsafe conditions where the ground working tools may be exposed. Height limitations also become of concern when "winging-up" the implement. In any event the transverse width of the implement may still be of concern.
More recently, it has been proposed to "wing-back" the implement. "Winging-back" an implement is an improved technique since when an implement is "winged back", the transverse width and height of the implement are not normally problems. This technique also overcomes the danger of ground tool exposure which may be caused in the "wing-up" process.
When utilizing the "wing-back" technique previously known, however, a centre section with two pivot points have been used. The use to connect the wings of such a centre section unnecessarily increases the transverse towing width of the implement.